User blog:J1coupe/Battle of the Doctors. Epic Rap Battles of History.
Hello everyone! J1coupe here, once again, to show you guys a quick rap battle I wrote, which is a battle between all eleven Doctors, which was a random idea that Scraw came up with. Considering how much I like the series, I thought it would be perfect. I just wrote four lines for each Doctor, and tried to incorporate their catchphrases, their style, and some of the episodes and/or puns. I might add another verse if I feel like it. Now, If you call yourself a true Whovian, guess all the references! Yes, I'm talking to the Major Whovians. Lyrics First Doctor: Hm, what's that, my boys? My future trying to rap against me? This is Hart-nell-y a challenge, myselves, that I can guarantee, It seems there are way more of me than just a dandy and a clown, I'm sorry, but I am the number one, you all are going down! Second Doctor: Oh my giddy aunt, you are babbling again, old man, I'm about to stomp on these fools without even using a plan, Y'all need to stop changing themes, I don't like it, Before I hit you with my recorder until every one of you quit! Third Doctor: stay out of this, Cosmic Hobo, the Macho Man Doctor is here, I'm the spearhead from space, an ultimate hero with no fear, just accept that I'm the winner, fighting off my greatest foe, or you'll see what happens when I reverse your neutron flow! Fourth Doctor: Calm down, stop screaming, would you care for a Jelly Baby? even Ms. Nostradamus says I'm winning, so don't be so hasty, Sarah Jane, Romana, isn't it clear that I am the best? I've been here for 7 seasons, and I'm not going to rest. Fifth Doctor: Most Humanistic, and altruistic yet still somewhat mystic, you can't beat this David, son, y'all are far too idealistic, You all have a brave heart to dare challenge my fame, I even stopped Omega, beating you is just like a cricket game! Sixth Doctor: Please, salary man, bring those past selves and get out, I'm about to bake-a a deadly rap for you fools, no doubt! Trial of a Time Lord has come forth, truth will be revealed, I'm the winner of this battle, all of your fates sealed. Seventh Doctor: "get out", says the idiot with the worst fashion sense, since I am here now, this battle can finally commence, is this honour, is this war? with my great stories untold, I already won, Doctors; excuse me, my tea's getting cold. Eighth Doctor: I'm going against myselves, clearly the enemy is within, I even suffered The Time War, your chance of winning is thin, from black & white idiots to putting our show into hiatus, I had a whole movie dedicated to me, with higher status. Ninth Doctor: You can't be serious, I have to fight all of these asses? One of them even fought the Master with stupid sunglasses! This is just fantastic, 'cause I can now prove I'm the boss, who else can absorb the time vortex for the greater cause? Tenth Doctor: Brilliant, all of my regenerations gathered up in one place! bet I'm the most badass one here, no doubt, this is a closed case, I had my true love with me, you guys were all just alone, see? I'd say this battle is over; so long, suckers, Allons-y! Eleventh Doctor: You regenerated twice to avoid death, your narcissistic fool I'm so good that I wear a bowtie now, bowties are cool! This is the field of Trenzalore, all of you collapsing like dominoes, it is finally the time for the Silence to fall; GERONIMO! Poll Who won? First Doctor Second Doctor Third Doctor Fourth Doctor Fifth Doctor Sixth Doctor Seventh Doctor Eighth Doctor Ninth Doctor Tenth Doctor Eleventh Doctor Category:Blog posts